Sisters!
by kuramalempin
Summary: Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are convinced that Big Mac and Rarity are dating, but they aren't the only ponies. Every member of the group believes the rumor, except Fluttershy. This leads the group to eavesdropping on Fluttershy and Rarity trying to get to the bottom of their love lifes. But when they hear something strange, they have to figure out what the ponies meant. FSXRD RXJ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sisterhood confusion

"We're gonna be sisters! We're gonna be sisters!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle chime around Ponyville with Scootaloo on their heels smiling wide.

"What are those three on now?" Rainbow Dash mumbles.

"Only one way to find out!" Pinkie Pie exclaims running off and dragging the fillies to the group. The three fillies jump around the group in a circle chanting.

"Uhm g-girls?" Fluttershy stammers, "Why are you chanting that around town?" They stop and grin and her.

"Cause it's true! Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are about to be sisters!" Scootaloo chimes happily jumping up and down again.

"Come again?" Twilight asks confused.

"You didn't know?" Applebloom asks tilting her head to the side.

"Know what exactly?" Rainbow Dash says raising an eyebrow.

"My sister," Sweetie Belle chimes.

"Is dating," Scootaloo says.

"My big brother!" Applebloom exclaims as they all start chanting again.

"WHAT!?" All four ponies look at each other in confusion then look at the fillies.

"SINCE WHEN?" Spike yells unhappily.

"Well uh we just found out this morning!" Applebloom chimes happily.

"B-but Rarity tells me everything," Fluttershy stutters to herself.

"How do you three know?" Twilight asks.

"OH! Can we do that thing where they have a flashback, and we can see it?" Pinkie exclaims jumping up and down. Twilight sighs and shoots a magic spell at the three fillies making a bubble appear above their head with the flashback.

*In the Bubble!*

"Now I said that I would have your order to you on time, and I meant it darling! It shall be my priority after my date today! This afternoon is dedicated to finishing your ensemble for your party tomorrow! I can guarantee that you will love it!" Rarity chimes to the pony in the boutique. The pony gets a big smile and thanks her. "Now don't worry a hair on your mane! You will be the shining star of your party in a gown of my creation! Now go get ready for your party tomorrow! I want no more worrying! At least about me! A lady is never late I assure you," Rarity assures the mare. The mare sighs happily and trots out of the shop.

"A date?" Sweetie Belle mumbles from around the corner. She gets a big smile then heads out the door. "Bye Rarity!" But she had already sprinted out the door towards the clubhouse.

Scootaloo and Applebloom were already waiting for her. "Took you long enough!" Scootaloo teases.

"I know I'm late guys, but it was an emergency! My sister has a stallion!" Sweetie Belle exclaims happily.

"RARITY HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" The two crusaders yell.

"And I have to find out who! Only the best stallion is good enough for my sister!" Sweetie Belle chimes striking a pose.

"Well, since it's Rarity, we can already assume that her boyfriend is top of the line!" Scootaloo yells excitedly. The crusaders get excited and run out of the clubhouse straight towards the town. Their adventure comes to a screeching stop when they see Rarity, in a beautiful sundress, walking towards Sweet Apple Acres with a picnic basket on her hip.

"H-her date, is here?" Applebloom stutters.

"That means…" Scootaloo mumbles.

"She's dating," Sweetie Belle squeaks.

"BIG MACINTOSH!" The crusaders scream happily. "We're gonna be sisters! We're gonna be sisters!" The crusaders chime jumping towards town.

The bubble disappears and the fillies stand there grinning.

"It sure uh looks that way doesn't it?" Twilight mumbles in awe. Three of the four ponies get wide eyes.

"I don't believe it," Fluttershy says sternly. "There is something else. Rarity would not go a date without telling me first," Fluttershy explains, knowing something else that nopony else knew. And that was that Rarity could never say yes to any date, without getting a second, third, and fourth opinion. Everypony thinks since Rarity is so pretty and brave, that her love life would be booming, but when it came to romance, Fluttershy knew they had the same amount of courage.

"Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret?" Rainbow Dash asks in an obvious tone.

"No Dashie, I know her. We tell each other everything. She knows all about my special somepony, and she has never mentioned even a crush to me. So I know this is a big misunderstanding. I'm going to go find her at Sweet Apple Acres and clear it up everypony." Fluttershy says happily flying off towards the farm.

"We should follow her!" Pinkie Pie exclaims dragging everyone with her.

Rainbow Dash looks down and mumbles while she walks, "Fluttershy has a very special somepony?"


	2. Chapter 2: Eavesdropping Ponies

Chapter 2: Eavesdropping Ponies

Fluttershy flies over to Sweet Apple Acres and sees Rarity talking to Big Macintosh.

"Hey Miss Fluttershy," Big Mac chimes with a smile.

"Hi Big Mac," Fluttershy chimes back softly.

"What brings you here darling? Do you need him to fix something as well?" Rarity asks smiling widely.

"Actually I came looking for you Rarity, and the girls told me you were here," Fluttershy says happily.

"I just came to ask Big Macintosh to expand the stage I have in the boutique. I have a big fashion show planned and the small stage just isn't working!" Rarity exclaims dramatically.

"There they are," Pinkie Pie whispers as the group hides behind the apple trees.

"So I'll see you this afternoon Big Mac?" Rarity asks. Twilight gets wide eyes looking at the group, and Applebloom mouths, "I told ya so."

"Eyup!" Big Mac chimes happily.

"That is fantastic news! I am so excited! Fluttershy and I must run, but I will definitely be waiting for you at the boutique!" Rarity exclaims clapping her hooves together. Rarity smiles at Fluttershy and they trot off towards the shop.

"Now Fluttershy, I'm sure you're extremely busy today, but I was wondering if you could help me with my project. Flitter is breathing down my neck for her party gown! I have the most brilliant design but I cannot for the life of me get the colors right! Your eye for color is greater than mine, so will you help me finish her dress for tomorrow?" Rarity pleads as they walk.

"Oh Rarity I'd be honored to help you on your dress," Fluttershy chimes opening up the boutique door. They trot inside and Rarity immediately throws her papers on the table. Fluttershy peeks over her shoulder looking at the dress design. Rarity glances at her then uses her magic to bring a box of colored markers to the table as well. Rarity steps aside and let's Fluttershy examine the drawing. The paper is soon erupted in brilliant colors. The once plain drawing was stunning with a dark navel blue with coral contrast and deep yellow details. Rarity sat speechless.

"I knew you were the proper pony for this!" Rarity exclaims happily. "Now, would you like to help me sew it? Your handiwork is always flawless," Rarity compliments. Fluttershy blushes at the praise, and the shop soon erupts in hard work.

"I can't believe they're actually going on a date!" Sweetie Belle chimes excitedly. Her sister was actually dating Big Mac! She was so excited she could chant again. She opened her mouth widely to chant but Twilight quickly shushed her. Sweetie Belle was confused until she saw Big Mac walking past them straight into the dress shop. Every pony in the group looks at each other then quickly makes it to the back door to listen.

"Thank you ever so much Big Macintosh! You really are the sweetest Stallion in town!" Rarity chimes happily.

Big Mac coughs slightly blushing. "Anytime Miss Rarity, it's always a pleasure to see you and Miss Fluttershy." Fluttershy giggles as a light pink covers her cheeks.

"Now now Big Mac, you don't need to be flirting! Fluttershy is off the market!" Rarity teases. All three ponies laugh at the comment.

"Off the market?" Rainbow Dash asks softly. Everypony looks at her, and sees her looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Rainbow?" Twilight whispers. Rainbow quickly shakes thoughts out of her head sighing. She quickly gives an approving nod and smiles.

"Let me fetch you a glass of lemonade darling!" Rarity proclaims heading to the kitchen.

"Alright we know they're on a date, so I think that's enough listening in for now. We can ask her about it tomorrow afternoon when we have our weekly pet picnic," Twilight says softly smiling at Rainbow Dash. The group all smiles at each other then take off in all directions to get ready for their plans.

"I don't see how you don't have tools for your cutie mark Big Mac! You can simply work wonders!" Rarity says in awe. He gives her a big smile then takes a sip of his drink.

"This is good Miss Rarity," he says thankfully.

"Fluttershy made it herself! I love when she visits my kitchen!" Fluttershy turns pink at the compliment.

"Well, Miss Fluttershy, you will make a mare really happy one day," Big Macintosh chimes with a small smile.

Fluttershy gets wide eyes and stops breathing. "H-how did you know?" She stammers softly.

Big Mac gives her a confused look. "Was it a secret?"

Fluttershy hides her face and squeaks, "I thought it was." Big Mac looks at Rarity apologetically.

"How did you figure it out?" Rarity asks with a raised eyebrow.

He looks at her very strangely. "Isn't she dating Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy's face gets redder, and she makes an ungodly squeak.

"You are the observant stallion aren't you?" Rarity asks eyeing him. He gives her a knowing smile then gently taps Fluttershy's shoulder. She looks up at the large pony and sees a warm smile. She stands up shakily then smiles back. "So what else do you know?" Rarity inquires taking a sip of her own lemonade; she was always ready for gossip.

He thought for a minute then plainly said, "That you like AJ."

Rarity quickly spits out her lemonade wide eyed. "Why would you-" She stops herself. "What makes you say that Big Macintosh?"

He goes back to work tapping away at the stage but keeps the conversation going. "Well, you and AJ do spend a lot of time together. Every time you visit the farm AJ is always in a better mood and smiling. Also, you two fight a lot, but I see how you look at her whenever she apologizes. Am I wrong to assume you like my sister?"

Rarity stops breathing and looks straight at him. The room goes silent until she finally whispers, "You're not wrong. I just didn't know it until now." She takes a deep breath then looks down. Big Mac gently tilts her head up and gives a reassuring smile. "Alright, alright, since you made us talk of our affairs of the heart, it's your turn. What mare has your eye?" Rarity asks trying to lighten the mood.

Big Mac starts putting the finishing touches on the stage and mumbles, "I haven't found any eye catching stallions yet." The two mares look at each other with big smiles trying not to squeal. He taps the stage in different places making sure it was sturdy then nods at Rarity. "Is it to your liking Miss Rarity?"

"Oh it is simply marvelous Big Macintosh! You never cease to amaze me with your handy work! Oh I could just kiss you!" Rarity exclaims in pure joy jumping on the stage.

Big Mac smiles and says, "Now Miss Rarity, I'm sure Applejack wouldn't take too kindly to that." Rarity turns redder than the stallion in front of her, and he laughs happily. He then mumbles something about having to fix the barn and heads out the door. The two girls start admiring the stage when a knock at the door makes them jump.

"Hi ladies!" Flitter exclaims walking through the door. "I know you said not to worry Rarity, but I-" She was cut off when she sees the gorgeous dress on the mannequin in front of her. "I-Is that dress mine? The colors are beautiful!" Flitter shrieks with excitement.

"I told you that you'll be the star of your party tomorrow, and I meant it dear! Come by the shop tomorrow morning, and Fluttershy and I will get you looking spectacular!" Rarity exclaims. Flitter shrieks with excitement then flies out the door.

Rarity sighs then yawns sleepily. "How about an early bedtime Fluttershy? This day has been exhausting! My queen size bed is calling our name! After all, we also have a big day tomorrow. With Flitter's party and our pet picnic at the apple farm," She says yawning again. "Excuse moi."

Fluttershy smiles happily and starts up the stairs at the invitation to sleep over. Bed did sound nice.

The next morning was bustling with excitement. Rarity was frantically running around the store trying to get together Fluttershy's, Flitter's, and her outfit for the party. Fluttershy gently flies around the shop collecting all the accessories for the party gowns. As soon as the two mares got a chance to breathe, Flitter trots through the door grinning. Rarity sighs in relief and helps Flitter get dressed for her big party. Once the mare of the hour was dressed, the two mares quickly got into their dresses.

"Nobody will pay any attention to me if you two go like that!" Flitter exclaims in awe.

"Nonsense darling! You look brilliant and all eyes will be on you!" Rarity chimes eyeing her and Fluttershy's handiwork. The three mares giggle at each other then head out the door. Flitter couldn't be late to her own party.

"We're going to get a little spying in before our picnic aren't we?" Pinkie Pie asks bouncing up and down excitedly. The whole group grins at her antics and nods. Pinkie Pie squeals in delight.

"We have to be better hidden though, Big Mac asked me why I was hanging round the boutique yesterday," Applebloom says sighing.

"Why exactly are we spying on Big Mac and Fluttershy?" Applejack asks just joining the group today.

"Cause Big Mac is dating Rarity!" Sweetie Belle Chimes.

"And Fluttershy has a special somepony!" Scootaloo exclaims.

"I know! We'll just stay up in the clouds! Nopony will be able to see us except for a few Pegasus!" Twilight exclaims happily. Applejack didn't have the time to object to the spying before the spell was cast.

"That's a great idea!" Sweetie Belle chimes jumping up and down with Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at the pair then flies outside to bring a cloud to the ground. Everypony quickly jumps on and is led into the sky by everyone's favorite weather pony. She seemed the most curious of Fluttershy's and Rarity's love life.

"Now as great as this party is darling there are a few too many ponies for my liking," Rarity says annoyed by being so close to another pony.

"I agree, it's a little too loud in here for me," Fluttershy whispers back. They then nod at each other and trot to the exit.

"Why are they leaving that party alone? Didn't they bring their dates?" Twilight asks the group as they see the two mares walking down the street alone.

"Maybe their dates left earlier?" Scootaloo asks confused.

"Or maybe they're trying to catch up," Rainbow Dash growls as she sees Thunder Lane flying out of the party and up to Fluttershy.

"Oh hello Thunder Lane," Fluttershy says softly smiling at him.

"I'm sorry ladies I know this is an odd time to ask, but can I have a favor?" He chimes grinning widely.

Fluttershy giggles at his silliness and nods. "Of course, what can I help you with?"

"Well you see, the mare I like, likes bunnies. So I was wondering…" He trails off.

"If you could adopt a bunny?" Fluttershy asks finishing his sentence. He nods happily smiling away. "Of course you can." He cheers happily and hugs her tightly.

"He better lay off," Rainbow Dash growls glaring at the sight in front of her. Everypony tries to smile at her but then they see Big Macintosh walking to the girls.

"Oh hello Big Macintosh, on another task today?" Rarity asks as he walks beside them.

"Eyup! Fixing a fence by the forest," He says with a smile.

Fluttershy turns pink in embarrassment as he says that. "I'm sorry." Everypony looks at her confused until she elaborates, "Ursa my bear got spooked by my snakes and tried to jump the fence. It's my fault it's broken."

They all laugh at her story and Big Mac just smiles at her. "It's okay Miss Fluttershy, I'm always happy to help."

Rarity lights up in excitement as she reaches into her saddlebag. "Speaking of helping everyone, I made you a little something for helping me!" Rarity exclaims as she pulls out a red, green, and white plaid bandana adorned with apples. It is soon wrapped around Big Mac's neck and he smiles at it with pride.

"Thank you," he says happily. The mares and their stallions soon take off to Fluttershy's cottage.

"I can't believe her special somepony is Thunder Lane!" Rainbow Dash all but screams. They all look at her until she lies down in the cloud sighing.

"Maybe we should all just go get ready for the pet picnic," Twilight chimes trying to change the mood. Rainbow Dash brings the cloud to the ground and is the first of the group to fly off.

"Poor Rainbow, this is bothering her something fierce ain't it?" Applejack asks looking at the group.

"Bothering doesn't begin to explain," Twilight says sighing. Everypony looks at each other then sighs for their friend. Maybe Dash would be in better spirits at the picnic.

"Oh she's going to love this bunny!" Thunder Lane exclaims happily.

"And the fence looks marvelous Big Mac!" Rarity chimes. The two stallions get big smiles then head off from the cottage.

"He's so helpful," Fluttershy says softly smiling.

"Isn't he? I have an idea! Since we're going to the Apple farm this afternoon, let's bake him something! Perhaps a nice Cherry Turnover?" Rarity exclaims excitedly to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nods her approval. Soon the party gowns are taken off and the kitchen erupts. After a little bit of baking, their dessert looked heavenly. "Perfect darling! He's sure to enjoy it!" Rarity exclaims as she puts the desert in a basket. Fluttershy smiles then sets Angel on her back.

"Let's go get Opal from the boutique then head to the farm to see the girls!" Rarity practically sings as the mares head out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Pony picnics and garden galas

Chapter 3: Pony Picnics and Garden Galas

The two mares were the first to Sweet Apple Acres for the picnic.

"It's such a beautiful day for a picnic! I've been in cooped up in my shop for the past week fulfilling orders! Not to mention our outfits for the garden party this weekend! Oh my! I still haven't completed the drawing for Pinkie's yet-"

"Oh stop worrying," Twilight remarks to Rarity. "Today is supposed to be worry free!"

"Yeah! Why would we worry when we could have fun!" Pinkie cheers jumping over to the group with Gummy clipped to her mane.

"Eyup!" Big Mac chimes as he walks up to the group with Applejack beside him.

"Where are Rainbow Dash and the girls?" Fluttershy asks looking around at the group.

"We," Scootaloo yells running up.

"Are," Sweetie Belle chimes close on her heels.

"Here," Applebloom screams sprinting after them. They all slam to a stop as they end up right in front of Fluttershy.

"HI FLUTTERSHY!" The Crusaders chimes in unison.

"Oh hello girls, have you seen Dashie?" Fluttershy asks in concern. The Crusaders look around then look at her with a sad face not wanting to disappoint her. Fluttershy just smiles in response knowing that they were trying to spare her feelings.

"Rainbow Dash was under the weather today sugar cube; maybe her sickness got the better of her," Applejack says trying to ease her mind. Fluttershy looks at the ground disappointed.

"It takes more than a little bad news to get me down!" Rainbow Dash says broadly flying down from the sky holding Tank.

Fluttershy gets a very wide smile, "I'm so glad to see you feeling better Dashie." Rainbow Dash starts to blush at the nickname but quickly stops as an image of Fluttershy and Thunder Lane popped in her head.

She flies down by Fluttershy and smiles confidently. "Like I said, no bad news is getting down Rainbow Danger Dash!"

Fluttershy smiles and gently lies against Rainbow Dash. "What was the bad news? Did something happen?"

Rainbow quickly gets wide eyes and darts up to the air. "The bad news was uh… I have to work through my afternoon nap tomorrow!" She says too quickly.

"Oh that's just awful, I'll bring you some lunch to the weather patrol center tomorrow since you have to work," Fluttershy chimes happily.

"Oh, how wonderful," Rainbow states plainly getting caught in her lie, now she'd have to ask to work tomorrow. Her day just keeps getting better and better.

"At least you're off the day of the party!" Pinkie Pie exclaims bouncing around.

"Oh! And speaking of the Garden Party, I got an extra five tickets from the princess so that the girls and your dates could go!" Twilight chimes with a big smile.

"Pinkie Pie and you and Rainbow Dash have dates?" Rarity squeals jumping up excitedly.

"No your dates!" The Crusaders chime jumping around Rarity and Fluttershy.

"O-our dates?" Fluttershy stammers out.

"Are you not bringing Big Mac?" Applebloom asks as she stops jumping.

"Me and Miss Rarity?" Big Mac asks in shock.

"Miss Rarity and I darling," she states correcting him. "Also, girls, what gave you the idea I was involved with him?"

"Uh are you not?" Applejack asks slowly confused. Big Mac and Rarity soon explode in giggles.

"And your date was going to be Thunder Lane wasn't it?" Rainbow Dash spits jealously. Fluttershy breaks out in giggles with the other two ponies when she hears this. Everypony looks at the three confused until they stop giggling.

"I'm the most beautiful bachelorette in Equestria I assure you ladies," Rarity chimes with a pretty smile. "And Fluttershy here is a close second," She teases with a wink.

"But we heard you say Fluttershy was off the market!" Rainbow exclaims angrily.

The two mares look at each other and Big Mac, then at the group of ponies. "You mean OVERheard?" Rarity yells angrily. Everypony freezes at Rainbow Dash's blunder and goes silent.

"You seven spied on us?" Fluttershy asks softly, but she was only looking at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash scratches the back of her neck nervously. "Spying makes it sound bad."

"How in Celestia do you make it sound good?" Rarity snaps.

"Explorative curiosity!" The crusaders chime trying to help Rainbow Dash. The two mares look at each other then Rarity scoffs angrily letting Opal jump on her back. Fluttershy looks down sadly and lets Angel get on her tail.

"Wait Rare," Applejack mumbles. The two mares start to walk away, one with her head to the sky sassily, and one with her head to the ground sadly. They trot off leaving the group of speechless ponies.

"We can drop off Angel at the Boutique with Opal, and then I say we deserve a day at the spa," Rarity growls trying not to sound angry with Fluttershy, and Fluttershy just nods in agreement looking at the ground.

The doors to the spa are soon thrown open, and the words "The usual won't cut it!" are sung dramatically. Aloe and Vera gasp dropping everything they are holding. They sprint up to the mares demanding an explanation. Rarity looks them in the eyes, "Broken hearts!" The two spa ladies quickly drag them to the steam room saying something about a grade A emergency.

"They hate us!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash shriek together slamming their hands into their faces.

"It wasn't just you two that spied," Scootaloo whimpers with her ears drooping.

"My sister won't talk to me for a year!" Sweetie Belle cries.

"We'll be lucky if they even want to go to the Garden Party now," Twilight mumbles sadly.

The two mares trot out of the spa feeling refreshed. "That was exactly what I needed! I have never felt so amazing in my life," Rarity sings. Fluttershy smiles happily in agreement. "Oh darling, now that I've had time to clear my head, I feel like we were too hard on them. They were just trying to be sweet, in there, own twisted way."

"You just can't stay mad at Applejack," Fluttershy teases.

"Or I just can't go to the garden party single with the new outfit I have planned," Rarity remarks back.

"So you're asking her to be your date?" Fluttershy chimes happily.

"And you're asking Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaims to a very pale Fluttershy. "They're still at Sweet Apple Acres I'm sure!" She states dragging Fluttershy behind her.

"I feel so foolish," Applebloom pouts.

"I don't even care about the stupid garden party anymore! They hate our guts!" Rainbow Dash shrieks.

"You better care! The outfit I made for you two is smashing!" Rarity exclaims walking up with Fluttershy at her hip.

"W-what are y'all doin' back?" Applejack stammers.

Rarity levitates the cherry turnover out of her bag and floats it over to Big Macintosh. "We realized that the dessert we worked so hard on never got delivered! Then I heard you speaking of the party, and I just had to interrupt!"

"Y-you're not mad anymore?" Rainbow stutters.

"Of course not Dashie," Fluttershy says with a soft smile. Rainbow Dash turns pink and looks away.

"Speaking of the garden party," Rarity chimes, "I…. need to get back to the boutique to finish my outfits!" She squeaks losing her nerve. She looks at Fluttershy nervously and mouths, 'if you do it I will' knowing that Fluttershy was much too nervous to ask out Rainbow.

Fluttershy nods and takes a deep breath. 'Rarity really wants to go with Applejack, and If I ask Rainbow then she can.' She looks up at Rainbow Dash and says softly, "Before we go, I was wondering if we could match colors Dashie? That is, if you want to be my date." Rarity quickly snaps her heads toward her with wide eyes, but she wasn't the only pony surprised by Fluttershy's sudden confidence. Everypony stands with their mouth agape at her. Rarity is brought back down with a small tap to her shoulder.

'Why did she choose now to get confidence?' Rarity thinks to herself. "Our colors don't match, but I would love to have your company to the garden party as well Applejack," Rarity states calmly letting out a deep breath. Everypony's mouth gets wider as she says this. The two mares quickly look at each other then run off embarrassed.

Once Everypony gets over the shock, they still try to piece together what happened. "They're messing with us!" Rainbow Dash yells.

"They're gettin' back at us for spyin' on them! They asked us as jokes!" Applejack growls stamping her hoof down.

"Well we'll show them jokes!" Rainbow says proudly. "Tell Rarity and Fluttershy we accept!" She says pointing at Sweetie Belle.

The three crusaders take off for carousel boutique chanting about being sister's again, this time with a different sibling.


	4. Chapter 4: Jokes on us

Chapter 4: The Jokes on Us

"I can't believe we made such fools of ourselves!" Rarity shrieks near tears. Fluttershy lies on the bed in Rarity's work room sobbing. "Now Everypony knows-" She was cut off by the door flying open.

"They told us to tell you yes!" The crusaders chime running into the room. They grow silent as they see the mares sobbing.

Sweetie Belle immediately hugs Rarity's legs and the other crusaders hug Fluttershy's legs, "Don't cry! They like you! They like you!" They chant. The mares softly sniffle and smile at the fillies.

"Girls," Rarity starts.

"You can go with Applejack! And Fluttershy can go with Rainbow Dash! And Applebloom can go with Twilight, Scootaloo can go with Pinkie Pie, and I can go with Spike! It all works out!" Sweetie Belle pleads to Rarity. The mares smile widely with tears in their eyes over the kindness of the young fillies.

"Thank you girls, we love your kindness. Are you sure you won't mind not having me as your date Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asks.

"It'll be weird, BUT THEN ME AND APPLEBLOOM WILL GET TO BE SISTERS!" Sweetie Belle chimes loudly. The two mares giggle as the three fillies chant jumping around the boutique. They hop out the boutique to chant to the whole town.

Rarity gets a wide smile as she looks at Fluttershy, "Well since they said yes."

"And the garden party is in two days," Fluttershy adds.

"It's time to design!" The two mares exclaim in unison as they head to Rarity's inspiration room.

Two days later

"I haven't seen them leave the boutique since they asked you!" Sweetie Belle chimes dancing around the group of six ponies.

"Then let's go see their handiwork!" Twilight exclaims happily as the group trots toward the boutique to get ready for the Garden Party. They knock on the door and hear hooves frantically shuffling on the floor. Rarity pulls the door open then runs back to her inspiration room.

"Busy bees?" Pinkie asks bouncing into the shop after Rarity.

"Putting on finishing touches!" Rarity shrieks searching through a drawer then emerges with a balloon pin. She trots over and clips it to the vest of Pinkie's outfit.

"Viola! Magnifique!" Rarity exclaims at the nine dresses in front of her. The girls all awe at the outfits.

"They're gorgeous!" Sweetie Belle shrieks running up to them.

"WAIT!" Rarity yells running in front of her. "DO NOT TOUCH THEM!" She levitates a washcloth over and quickly wipes all the dust off of Sweetie Belle's hooves.

"Oh you big fuss bucket," Applebloom mumbles. Everypony looks at her, knowing she just made a huge mistake.

Rarity slowly turns to look at her. "I have spent the last TWO days in here sleepless with Fluttershy to make sure everyone looks fabulous! I have the right to be a "Fuss bucket" as you put it," She scoffs.

"They're pretty as you," Applejack winks at Rarity. Rarity proudly smiles at the compliment then turns to the dresses.

"Now Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and you are complimenting each other's outfits. You have a rainbow top with black trim around the neck. Then it's decorated with a golden belt with a pink butterfly gem belt buckle. Then, you have a white cloudy skirt to go with your top! Fluttershy on the other hand has a rose pink colored blouse with a small black vest over the top to match your trim, a white piece of fabric acting as a belt to match your skirt, and then she has a pink and black frayed skirt to match her shirt and vest! Aren't they adorable?" Rarity squeals.

"It'll be more adorable on my date," Rainbow playfully teases earning a blush from Fluttershy.

"What about you and Applejack?" Scootaloo asks looking at all the dresses.

Rarity smiles proudly and chimes, "I am quite proud of these! Applejack has a sleeveless, red dress with a jean jacket over it to add to her country flair. Her regular cowboy hat is now decorated in red roses, and she has a necklace of my diamond around her neck! I have a shimmering blue diamonded sequin dress with a rose the same as her hat pinned in my hair. Then I have a charm bracelet decorated with her apples!" The whole group smiles at the gowns happily and Rainbow Dash and Applejack wink at each other in unison.

"They're all lovely Rare, but if we don't get dressed soon we'll be late," AJ says. All the girls nod in unison then start getting themselves and the fillies dressed.

"If we don't hurry we'll miss the train!" Scootaloo whines as they walk to the train station.

"We'll make it right on time sugar cube," Applejack assures her as they see the train still getting loaded. The fillies squeal happily and hop on the train with the mares on their heels.

"I can't believe we're going to the garden party!" Sweetie Belle chimes looking out the train window.

"My sis says we don't actually garden though? So what do we do?" Applebloom asks. The three fillies start suggesting between themselves as the train moves along.

"Maybe we watch other people garden?" Applebloom says to the girls.

"What if it's just a party in a garden?" Scootaloo states thinking.

"I'll guess we'll see when we get there!" Sweetie Belle chimes.

"If you three would come on you could see the garden party," Rainbow Dash yells down the car.

"We stopped?" Applebloom asks looking around, and sure enough, they had stopped in Canterlot.

"GARDEN PARTY!" The fillies cheer almost running off the train.

"Don't mess up your dresses girls!" Rarity quickly yells getting off the train.

"Oh they're fine," Twilight laughs. "You're on a date, have some fun," she teases the starts walking towards the castle. The group follows in pursuit excited for the party, two were excited for their first date, and their dates were excited for revenge.

"It's so pretty!" Sweetie Belle cheers looking around the garden.

"Look at those flowers!" Applebloom says in awe.

"Let's go!" Scootaloo cheers as the group runs off.

"Those three can't sit still for a minute, can they?" Twilight says then laughs.

"That's an understatement Twilight," Rarity giggles.

"As long as they ain't causing no trouble I'm fine!" Applejack hoots happily.

"Trouble is all they cause," Rarity sighs.

"They'll be Angels," Fluttershy whispers assuring ly.

"Let's go grab a bite to get your mind off it," Applejack says lovingly then gently leads Rarity off.

"And let's go see those animals you love in the garden," Rainbow coos at Fluttershy and gently wraps her wings around her date as they walk.

"I'll grab you a plate and you can talk to your friend over there," AJ says referring to Fancy Pants calling over Rarity, who quickly joins him. Applejack collects food on the plate then starts to walk over to Rarity.

"Here ya-" she pretends to trip and sends the plate flying all over Rarity's dress.

"My outfit!" She screeches. "I need a towel!"

"I got it!" Applejack says grabbing napkins and rubbing them on the dress, making the stain worse.

"Stop stop!" Rarity softly snaps jumping back then looks down at her now ruined dress.

"I'm real sorry, here let me go grab you a drink," Applejack says running off.

"Aren't they cute up there in the trees?" Fluttershy says happily looking up at the squirrels as they walk.

"They sure are," Rainbow mumbles then slams face first hard into the tree making the squirrels fall out.

"Oh my," Fluttershy quickly says then dives to catch all the squirrels muddying her dress in the process.

"I'm so sorry Flutters, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking," Rainbow lies pretending to look sad.

"Oh it's okay, no harm was done," she softly says flying the squirrels back up to the tree.

She joins Rainbow Dash on the ground then smiles politely at her. "Let's go see another animal."

"Here ya go sugar-" Applejack pretends to lose her balance and throws the drink all over Rarity.

"I was just starting to get the stain out!" She starts to snap then it turns into a little sad whine.

"I just can't stay on my feet sugarcube!" AJ lies trying to sound mad at herself.

Rarity sighs, "well I,"

"Spider!" They hear Rainbow yell chasing after Fluttershy through the garden coming towards the pair.

"No Rainbow, don't!" Fluttershy says too quickly. Rainbow hits the spider off her back then starts stomping it.

"Peter," Fluttershy says sadly.

"That was a biggun," Applejack says looking at the spider then pats Rainbow's back.

"What has gotten into you two?" Rarity says angrily.

"We're just being the jokes you wanted to date!" Rainbow yells at the pair making the whole party turn to the scene.

"Jokes?" Fluttershy asks softly.

"Don't y'all start playin' innocent," Applejack snaps, "y'all two asked us as jokes! Y'all were tryin' to make fools of us!"

"Is that what you think Dashie? That I asked you to make fun of you?" Fluttershy whispers quite hurt.

"You know you did! You two asked us as jokes to get back at us for spying on you!" Rainbow yells getting angrier.

Fluttershy squeals looking down then runs off crying.

"You two are truly awful!" Rarity says disappointed then runs off after Fluttershy.

"That was mean!" Sweetie Belle yells at the two ponies.

"You don't know the story Sweetie Belle," Applejack starts.

"No! You don't know the story! They were crying in Rarity's work room until they heard you two said yes! Then they spent two days trying to make sure they looked perfect for their first date ever!"

"This wasn't their first dates ever..." Rainbow trails off.

"Yes it was! You were Rarity's first date Applejack, and you made her feel silly!" Sweetie Belle says sadly. "I'm going to go check on my sister." The crusaders follow her and Applebloom looks at Applejack disappointedly.

"It wasn't a joke? They actually liked us?" Rainbow mumbles wide eyes.

"They thought of us as their real first dates?" Applejack stammers out. "I feel mighty awful."

"Go find them and apologize," Twilight says walking up to the pair.

"She's right! They can't hate us forever if we just tell em the truth!" Applejack says lying to herself. "Let's go Dash." The pair sprint off to where their "dates" had gone.

Fluttershy runs into a closet in the castle and Rarity follows soon after shutting the door. "I can't believe her," Fluttershy sobs breaking down on the floor.

Rarity rubs her back looking at the ground disappointed. "They played us for fools," Rarity mumbles.

A knock came from the door, "ladies?"

The girls freeze. "Y-yes?" Rarity stutters out.

The closet door is soon opened and Princess Celestia stands in front of them. "Why are you crying in the closet?"

"It's a long story dear," Rarity says looking up at her.

"Then you can tell me over of cup of tea," the Princess says leading the pair to her room upstairs.

"You really don't have to do this, I'm sure you're quite busy with the party," Rarity says to the Princess trying to sound happier than she really is.

"Nonsense girls, you're actually saving me from the party, and any friends of my student are welcome in my castle, especially if they're sad. Now tell me girls, what has you in such low spirits?" She pours three cups of tea and levitates them to the table motioning for the girls to sit down.

"We're hiding from our dates," Fluttershy squeaks out.

"Whatever for?" Celestia asks looking at the pair.

Rarity tries to hold her composure but then just breaks, "oh it was just awful!" The whole story starts to spill out of her. Celestia listens intently until she finishes.

"So they spied on you, then said yes to be your dates, just so they could embarrass you here?" The two mares nod sadly. "If they come in the castle looking for you, I'll tell them I haven't seen you," she replies with a smile. "There is a restroom through the hall if you two want to wash up." The princess smiles warmly then heads out her room to make sure their "dates" weren't lurking in the castle.

"This is so nice of the princess," Fluttershy says washing her tear stained face under cold water.

"It is lovely to have someone be caring for the right reasons," Rarity mumbles getting out of her now ruined dress. "I don't even want to see them right now."

Fluttershy stays quiet and gets out of her dress as well. "We'll have to see them when we go home tonight," she softly whispers.

Rarity sighs, "I know."

The pair gets cleaned up then heads back into the princess's room. "I suppose we can just stay in here until we absolutely have to go to the train station," Rarity mumbles.

"You can stay at my castle for the night if you want," Celestia says walking into the room again.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Fluttershy starts.

"Nonsense ladies, I can't possibly force you to go back if you're not ready," she says smiling at the pair. "There are two spare bedrooms down the hall."

"Thank you very much princess. This means the world to us," Rarity softly says smiling thankfully.

"Anytime ladies," she starts to head back out the door.

"Wait princess!" Rarity chimes with realization.

"Yes?" The princess turns to look at her.

"We're going to go to the train station, but we'll be back. I simply must tell my sister where I am so she need not worry!"

"Of course ladies, I'll make an arrangement for you with my guards."

"Pardon?" Rarity inquires.

"You said you didn't want to talk your dates right? My guards will accompany you to the train station, and if they start while you're talking to your sister, then my guards will stop them," Celestia explains with a smile.

"That seems a little extreme," Fluttershy mumbles feeling guilty.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Rarity chimes still bitter.

"I'll get it set up immediately, just tell Shining Armour when you're about to leave." She walks out of the door to find the captain himself.

"That seems a little extreme Rarity," Fluttershy softly mumbles.

"You just want to forgive Rainbow Dash," Rarity grumbles to the kind mare.

"I also don't have anyone to care for my animals at home, maybe we should just go home," Fluttershy say sadly.

"We'll tell Twilight and Spike to feed them, after all it'll only be one night," she tries to convince her.

"I don't know," she starts looking down.

"Let's just go to the train station and you can decide there," Rarity chimes dragging the girl out the door.

"Oh Shining Armour!" She sings.

"I guess they're not coming?" Scootaloo mumbles looking for her fellow crusader's sister.

"Can you blame them?" Applejack mumbles.

"No here they come!" Rainbow cheers seeing the two mares trot down the way.

"Flutters!" She yells quickly flying towards her.

"Rare!" Applejack cheers running towards her.

Royal guards quickly stop them in their tracks. "That's far enough," Shining Armour states.

"Brother?" Twilight asks surprised.

"I'm sorry Twily, orders of the princess. Your friends are not allowed near our guests."

"Wait what?!" The two screech in unison.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity starts ignoring the two mares, "tell mother and father that I won't be returning home tonight."

"What?" Sweetie Belle asks sadly.

"I won't be going home with you," she says a little sterner.

"What about you Flutters?" Rainbow mumbles sadly.

She looks at Rainbow Dash and feels a deep pain in her chest. "Twilight, please get Spike to feed my animals for me," she says softly looking down.

"Girls," Twilight says looking at the two upset mares.

"Thank you ladies," Rarity states then looks at Shining Armour nodding. They start back towards the castle leaving the group in shock.

"They're not coming home?" Pinkie asks her mane suddenly straightening out.

"Because of us..." Applejack and Rainbow Dash mutter to themselves sadly.

"We have to bring them home!" Scootaloo yells.

"Come on girls, we can't miss our train," Twilight sternly says getting ready to walk on the train.

"Twilight!" Dash yells. "You have to get them to come home! Squirt is right!"

"Let's not miss our train," she states getting on the train and the group reluctantly follows looking out the windows watching the two mares make their way up the lane.

"I hope you return soon," Twilight mumbles watching them walk off with her brother as the train takes off.


	5. Chapter 5: So Sorries and Sisters

Chapter 5: So sorries and Sisters

But they didn't return after a few days. A month had passed, and Rarity's boutique was barren, and Twilight and Spike were still taking care of Fluttershy's animals.

"Please tell me you've heard something Twilight!" Rainbow yells concerned.

"Look girls, I've told you, I haven't gotten any mail from the princess or from Fluttershy or Rarity. I'm worried about them just as much as you are," Twilight assures the mares.

"But it's different! We're the reason they haven't come home!" Rainbow sighs, slamming her head on the library table.

"You can't be so hard on yourself Dashie! We all did something bad!" Pinkie chimes then droops her ears realizing she was part of the reason her friends weren't here in the library with them.

"When will they be back Twilight?" Sweetie Belle softly asks.

"I can't answer that girls," Twilight replies assuringly.

"Well thanks anyway Twilight," Rainbow Dash grumbles as she walks out of the door with Applejack on her heels sadly.

"I really wish we could make them feel better," Pinkie says watching her friends walk out of the door.

"They won't be happy 'gain till their ladies come back!" Applebloom shrieks sadly. "My sis has barely talked for weeks!"

"And I miss my big sister," Sweetie Belle whines.

"I know girls! Why don't you write to them?" Twilight suggests trying to lift their spirits. The three crusaders hop up with big smiles on their faces. "Spike," Twilight starts, "take a letter."

A week later

"Oh Rarity, we got a letter from Twilight," Fluttershy softly whispers as she sees the scroll on the nightstand.

Rarity floats the scroll over and unties it. She clears her throat then reads aloud, "Dear Rarity and Fluttershy,

Hi sis! It's Sweetie Belle! I just want to let you know that I miss you and Fluttershy. It's not fun arguing with myself!

Ah miss y'all too! It ain't right seein' everypony round town but y'all.

Everypony sure did seem happier when you two were here. We all miss you guys. Come back soon.

Love, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo"

"Oh my," Fluttershy says softly as she looks down.

"I can't do it anymore," Rarity looks down about to cry. "My own sister and my business is suffering because I associated my worth with somepony's ability to see it! Well not anymore! We shall go back to Ponyville today! I refuse to let myself suffer anymore because of somepony else. We are ladies and it is time we started acting like it."

Fluttershy nods in agreement with a smile.

"I do miss Angel Bunny."

"Well let's pack our things, and we must make sure we thank the princess again!"

"It is so lovely to be back. I have missed the boutique!" Rarity sings as she walks through her familiar town.

"I do hope Angel Bunny is okay," Fluttershy whispers as she looks around the town.

"I have loved our month together darling, but my dresses are waiting," Rarity sings as she and Fluttershy split ways.

"Home sweet-" Fluttershy says as she opens the door to her cottage but stops her sentence when she sees her animals rioting.

"My critters," she exclaims flying into the room.

"What's gotten into you all?" The creatures all stop and turn towards the yellow pegasus chatting loudly.

"D-Dashie? She was taking care of you? Oh no."

She flies outside when she hears a shriek from the backyard.

"Dash!" She yells looking around.

"OVER HERE!" Dash screams from the arms of a Ursa.

"Ursa Jones put her down this instant!" Fluttershy demands flying over. Ursa drops Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy quickly catches her setting her down on the ground.

"Dashie what were you thinking? You know my animals don't like you. You could've gotten really hurt!" She shrieks looking Dash down for scrapes.

"Flutters... Flutters... Flutters I'm fine! I swear! I'm so glad you're back!" Rainbow yells excitedly as she tackles Fluttershy into a hug.

Fluttershy returns the hug then gets to her hooves. "Dashie, yes I'm back, but that still doesn't explain why you were taking care of Ursa instead of Twilight."

Rainbow let's out a deep sigh, "okay, so I told Twilight I was going to take care of your critters from now on cause I wanted to try to make up for making you upset." Dash scratches the back of her neck nervously. "I really am sorry. I know I was an idiot, and I broke your heart. I just didn't think how-" Rainbow rambles quickly.

Fluttershy looks around at all her animals then soon giggles softly. "Oh Dashie, you didn't have to do that. It was really sweet of you to try though." Fluttershy gently pecks Rainbow's cheek lightly. "Now let's get my animals taken care of, then we can visit all the girls. I have missed them."

"Oh sweet boutique! Oh have I missed- AHHH!" Rarity shrieks at the monstrosity on the mannequin in front of her. "WHO DID THIS?"

She jumps when she heard a crash upstairs. "Uh oh." She floats a candle stick over with her magic and starts to slowly head upstairs. "W-whoever you are," she stammers out trying to hold a steady composure, "I am quite the tough lady!"

The intruder opens up the door and Rarity starts to swing the candlestick.

"Wait Rare don't hit me!" Applejack yells hitting the floor.

"A-Applejack? What are you doing in my boutique!" She exclaims angrily.

"Ah was trying to fix my mistake sugarcube!" She replies getting back to her hooves shakily.

"You what!" Rarity scoffs angrily.

"You was gettin' a buncha orders and you wasn't here and ah wanted to try and fix what ah did and ah don't know how ya do what ya do!" Applejack yells out quickly moving her Stetson down over her eyes.

"Applejack," she says sighing. "I don't even know what to say."

"Look sugarcube, I just couldn't accept that somepony as fancy as ya would be likin' some down home pony like me. You always like em big city ponies like Trenderhoof and then ya asked me out and ah couldn't see it as anything but a big ole joke cause of how perfect ya were."

Rarity huffs. "No matter how good your intentions were, that isn't an excuse!"

Applejack starts to slowly walk towards the stairs.

"I mean this outfit is disastrous! There is no excuse for this!" Rarity exclaims walking around the mannequin uncomfortably.

"Wait, so the outfit was what was wrong?" Applejack asks running back towards Rarity.

"There are several things wrong between us Applejack, but I suppose, that I could try to be professional for our friendship. After all, I have missed the girls, and even you." Rarity replies with a soft smile. Applejack grins widely.

"Gosh darn I've missed ya Rare."

Fluttershy and Rarity start to walk towards Sugarcube Corner. "I know Pinkie Pie has something planned for us," Fluttershy says with a soft giggle.

"But I've missed them all so much, a party does sound lovely right now," Rarity replies opening up the door.

"WELCOME HOME!" Pinkie screams loudly as the mares walk through the door.

Twilight and Pinkie tackle down the mares in a tight hug.

"Girls we've missed you too," Fluttershy says with a smile as they get off of her.

"Welcome home!" Pinkie yells again with a big grin.

Fluttershy gives a smile in return then gives Rainbow an affectionate nuzzle. "It's great to be home."

Rarity cuts her eyes at Applejack then smiles to her friends, "yes, home is exactly what I've been missing."

"YOU'RE BACK!" Three voices yell from the door.

"SISTER!" Applejack and Sweetie Belle scream tackling Rarity's legs and Scootaloo runs up hugging Fluttershy's.

"Oh hello girls," Fluttershy replies as she gently nuzzles Scootaloo and Rainbow ruffles her hair.

"Oh Rarity, we've missed you!" Sweetie Belle yells hugging her legs tighter.

"Oh darling, I've missed you as well. I do apologize for letting my personal feelings hurt my dear sister," she says gently rubbing her cheek against Sweetie Belle.

"I'm sorry I got so excited about having Applebloom as a sister. It made a big mess of things," Sweetie Belle softly mumbles.

"Oh it's not your fault Sweetie Belle, you were just excited about you and your friend."

"But we brought you and Fluttershy into it and you got your hearts broken!"

"It's our fault!" Scootaloo shrieks feeling guilty.

"Hey squirt it's all okay," Rainbow says gently nudging the small pony, "we worked it out. You might have a new big sis soon," Rainbow teases as she wraps a protective wing around Fluttershy.

Rarity smiles at the Pegasi couple then looks down at her own sister, "and you two, perhaps if Applejack can prove she deserves another chance with yours truly, then maybe you could consider that chant of yours again."

The three crusaders get wide smiles across their face then scream in unison, "WERE GONNA BE SISTERS! WERE GONNA BE SISTERS!"

The whole bakery breaks out in laughs as the colorful trio go to tell the whole town, how once again, that they were excited for their sisters.


End file.
